


Polishing

by raptormoon



Series: Fifty Shades of Shiny [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Maui has figured out it's best to just go with it, Antennae, But the good kind of jerk?, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Tamatoa is such a jerk, Tickling, antenna sex, mature audiences, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: “C’mon, Tama-”“Nuh-uh-uh,” Tamatoa interrupted once again. “I didn’t say you could speak.”“Uh-huh, so that kind of ga-”“Shush!” He flicked one antenna up to press at Maui’s lips, silencing him. Maui met his eyes, then, before he stuck out his tongue andlickedthe antenna.(Follow up toCrabby Call,you don't have to read that first but I recommend it!)





	Polishing

**Author's Note:**

> It was suggested that I write more of these two getting it on.
> 
> So that's what I did today.
> 
> Cheers!

Tamatoa was quite enjoying the results of Maui’s self-imposed “making it up to him.”

New, glittery treasures were presented every time Maui brought himself down to Lalotai. Exotic foods that the humans were coming up with were appreciated. And other things, too, like the songs that Maui composed for him. Tamatoa had even set the demigod to various tasks, everything from cleaning his collection to telling off an ill-mannered suitor, and Maui did them all without complaint.

The sex was good, too.

He was slowly but surely coming back around to actually liking the guy.

Today he lazed about counting rubies while he had Maui polishing the silver. He had many precious stones in his collection, but rubies were his favorite. The way the light reflected off of his gold and glowed through a ruby held at just the right angle reminded him of the sunsets he and Maui used to watch together.

Not that he had any emotional attachment to the memory, mind you.

He glanced up from his pile of gems to watch Maui work. The demigod was turned mostly away from him, and Tamatoa watched the lines of his arms and back as he moved, the way the muscles shifted under the skin and the lines of tattoos stretched and relaxed. Once upon a time, he would stare for hours at that skin, watching the light play over the hills and valleys created merely by movement. Compared to his own hardened carapace it was like watching ripples spread across water. Maui’s skin, while not exactly shiny, was still rather bedazzling.

The demigod’s hair was up in its usual topknot as he sat with several silver trinkets in his lap. He rubbed at them with a soft cloth, trying to undo the tarnish that came all-too-easily to silver here in humid Lalotai. Tamatoa studied the movement of those hands, and an idea began to take form in his mind.

Rubies forgotten, Tamatoa turned his all of his considerable attention to the demigod and reached his antennae out. He poked one into Maui’s side.

“Eeep!” the demigod squeaked as he jumped, startled. He turned his head to look at Tamatoa, eyes wide but his mouth tilting into a smile. “That tickled! What was that for?”

Tamatoa shrugged. “I’m just watching. Don’t mind me.”

Maui raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you see things with your antenna?” Absently, his hands resumed polishing.

In answer, Tamatoa poked him again. “Get back to work, man.”

Chuckling, Maui did so.

Tamatoa continued watching the large hands move for a few moments longer, then let his eyes trail over the demigod’s body once more. Soon he brought his antennae in, tracing lines of muscle and tattooed swirls. Maui twitched every now and again, but said nothing and kept polishing the silver trinkets. Starting with the broad expanse of back, Tamatoa admired the artistry of Maui’s skin. He payed no attention to the stories depicted and instead studied the technical detail. The rhythm of Maui’s moving muscles added an extra dimension to Tamatoa’s explorations.

In time he moved from Maui’s back to his legs, readjusting his position to better see what his antennae were feeling. He hadn’t even made it halfway up the calves before the scent of the demigod’s arousal began to percolate through the air. Not unexpected. In truth, he had known it was only a matter of time.

Maui was peeking up at him in small glances, now. Tamatoa kept his expression impassive, pretending to notice neither the looks nor the scent, and traced his antennae along those strong legs, mirroring his movements on each limb. Slowly he traced past the knees, carefully he outlined each thigh. It wasn’t until he began dipping his antennae under the leaves of Maui’s skirt that the demigod’s breath hitched.

“Tamatoa-”

“Keep working,” he cut Maui off.

The demigod huffed up at him. “Is this some new kink that-”

“ _Shh,”_ he interrupted again. “Keep. Working.”

The arousal scent grew stronger, tickling into his senses, and lighting that slow-burning flame deep within his core. It seemed that the demigod _liked_ being told what to do.

Tamatoa would remember that.

For now, though, he abandoned Maui’s legs and moved on to the demigod’s arms. Here, he focused only on one arm, the space too small to examine both without interfering in Maui’s work. He was careful not to interrupt the polishing as he circled a wrist, then traced lines of tendon up to the inner elbow. Maui must be ticklish there, as well, as his arm jerked in a small spasm. The demigod took a shuddering breath.

“C’mon, Tama-”

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Tamatoa interrupted once again. “I didn’t say you could speak.”

“Uh-huh, so _that_ kind of ga-”

“Shush!” He flicked one antenna up to press at Maui’s lips, silencing him. Maui met his eyes, then, before he stuck out his tongue and _licked_ the antenna.

It was Tamatoa’s turn to shudder, and the heat deep inside grew hotter. Still, he kept his face impassive, and waited only a moment before speaking.

“That silver isn’t going to polish itself.”

Maui rolled his eyes, mumbling against the antenna, “Sure, as if that’s the _only_ thing you want polished….”

Tamatoa poked him in the side again, but otherwise ignored him.

Instead, he slid his antenna away from the demigod’s mouth, up the curve of his cheek, and up to his hair. The other antenna joined it, and together they plunged into the dense mass of curls that made up Maui’s topknot. It took very little effort to undo the loosely-tied string holding the bun together and soon Maui’s hair was spilling out in a wave over his own shoulders. Tamatoa combed his antennae through that soft, silky hair, massaging Maui’s scalp as he did so. He watched as the demigod’s eyes fell closed and finally allowed himself a smirk.

“So this is kinda the _opposite_ of what you were doing earlier,” Maui mumbled.

“Oh?” Tamatoa asked. He removed one antenna from the hair and poked it instead under the leaf skirt, running it along the underside of Maui’s unflagging length. “Doesn’t seem that way to me.”

Maui had jumped with a bit of a yelp, though, and Tamatoa was pretty sure his comment had been lost on the demigod. Breath heaving, silver abandoned, Maui just stared up at him with wide eyes. Tamatoa could see the demigod taking in his smirk, watched as an eyebrow raised and the demigod’s mouth pursed closed from its astonished gape.

“Sooo, you _are_ trying to seduce me,” Maui commented.

Tamatoa’s smirk grew larger, brightened with a touch of smugness. “Trying? Babe, I have succeeded.” He scoot a little closer, leaning toward the prone demigod. “Now. Lay back and enjoy this.”

Maui’s other eyebrow joined the first in inching upwards, but he said nothing as he relaxed backwards into the sand, his limbs splayed out.

Satisfied with Maui’s easy compliance, Tamatoa set his antennae to work again, mapping all across the demigod’s front, tracing up and down his neck, veering dangerously close to the erection poking up from between leaves. Actually, that skirt was rather in the way; Tamatoa used the sharp point at the end of his damaged leg to tug it off.

With his whole body now on display, Maui shivered, and Tamatoa felt the movement vibrate up his antennae. The scent of arousal had grown quite strong, musky and salty, and it made Tamatoa hungry in a way that had nothing to do with food. He licked his lips, and heard Maui groan.

One antenna trailed up again to Maui’s mouth. “Open,” Tamatoa demanded, nudging at the demigod’s lips. As soon as Maui did so, the antenna went in, rubbing up and down against the tongue within. Gently, Maui closed his lips around it and sucked. A jolt of pleasure streaked through the antenna before diffusing through the rest of his body, and as Maui continued to suck, the pleasure kept coming.

Satisfied with that end, Tamatoa turned his other antenna a bit lower on the demigod’s body, gently tracing tracing the length of the demigod’s erection. It was already wet at the tip, and Tamatoa nudged into that wetness, making the tip of his antenna slippery before sliding it back down. Beneath the hardness was the small pouch of soft skin that had always baffled Tamatoa, no matter how much Maui had tried to explain it once upon a time. But he knew it was sensitive, so with a feather-light touch he traced around and underneath, eliciting a moan from the demigod. The sound, of course, vibrated against his antenna still within Maui’s mouth, and wasn’t that a delightful sensation?

The plates of his carapace were beginning to loosen in anticipation, but Tamatoa ignored that in favor of continuing his ministrations upon the demigod’s body. His antennae were not the most agile, but still he leveraged them with expert precision. He rubbed the one against the roof of Maui’s mouth, pressing in until he could feel the back of the demigod’s throat, then slid back against the tongue. Maui’s hands came up to stroke his antenna, and the warmth from both hands and mouth sent fire racing into Tamatoa’s body.

With the other he continued stroking Maui’s swollen length, focussing on the vein on the underside but not forgetting the leaking tip, nor the sensitive sack below. Tamatoa enjoyed watching the pleasure spread through Maui’s body, reveling in the knowledge of the power that it gave him. And with every noise from Maui’s mouth, he shivered; with every suck, he ached. His entire body was warming, primed with anticipation as he worked at pleasuring the demigod. It did not take long before hips began jerking in rhythm to Tamatoa’s touch and another moan, long and deep, was drawn from the demigod’s throat.

Tamatoa hadn’t expected to climax so soon, but as that moan sang its way up his antenna the pleasure all coalesced into a tight knot, and as Maui sucked right after, the knot unravelled with a sudden intensity. His eyes closed and his body shook, his own humming groan escaping him, pincers clenching tight and legs twitching in the sand beneath him. It was fire in his veins, thunder in his muscles, a burst of stars that he couldn’t tell if he was seeing or feeling.

It was incredible. The best antenna-gasm he’d ever had.

He came back to his senses slowly, and realized that his antennae had gone limp only as the sounds of Maui pleading began to filter in.

“Tamatoa, please please please, just a little more….”

“Well, well, well,” Tamatoa purred, eyeing the mess of a demigod before him. “Little Maui begging for more?”

Maui’s hips stuttered, seeking contact, and his mouth gaped open as his breathing hitched. “Yes! _Please,_ Tamatoa!”

An entirely different kind of satisfaction curled through Tamatoa at those words, a triumphant smile spreading across his expressive face. “Hmm, I suppose I might be able to accommodate that request. Open that mouth again, babe. You have more sucking to do.”

Maui opened his mouth without any hesitation, and Tamatoa dipped his antenna back in. Immediately the demigod began sucking, causing Tamatoa to shudder in the aftershocks of pleasure. Maui began pumping his hips, as well, but found no relief there; Tamatoa carefully kept himself away from the sensitive organ.

He let this go on for only a few minutes, not wanting his pet demigod to suffer too terribly when it was much more fun to watch him unravel. “Stop,” he commanded, voice low and full of promise. “Open wide.”

The demigod opened his mouth again and Tamatoa pulled his antenna back out, dripping with saliva. “Perfect. Now bend your knees.”

Maui cracked one eye open and peered up at him, confusion writ large across his face. “Uh…?”

“Trust me, babe,” Tamatoa answered, his own eyes half-lidded in enjoyment of the sight before him.

Again Maui performed as commanded, knees bending to point up, and Tamatoa gently maneuvered a claw to nudge the demigod’s legs further apart. He wasted no time teasing, then; he lowered his antenna and began to nudge it into the sensitive hole between the firm, decorated buttocks.

“Nnn!” Maui jolted, quite obviously not expecting a touch quite there. “T-Tama-!”

But just then the antenna slipped past the ring of muscle, drawing a gasp from the demigod, so Tamatoa elected not to answer with words. Slowly, so slowly, he inched up into Maui, rocking the antenna gently back and forth to ease the way. Despite the slickness of the saliva, he could feel Maui’s inner flesh clinging to him, clenching and relaxing in turns as the demigod struggled to accept everything Tamatoa was giving him. He glanced up to Maui’s face, checking for any sign of displeasure, and found the demigod’s mouth and eyes open, the latter staring unseeingly at the ceiling, pupils blown wide. His fists were clenched in the sand, his breathing deep but erratic.

Perfect.

Tamatoa kept inching inwards until the first, slight sign of tightness crossed Maui’s face, then began sliding back out. Just before leaving the demigod’s body completely he reversed direction again, this time pushing more firmly inside. Twice more he thrust, and on the third Maui’s whole body rocked with the movement. Tamatoa set their rhythm accordingly, watching his demigod rock in the sand and moan in low, urgent tones. The fire within his own body was rekindling, as well, the friction against his antenna more pleasurable than expected. However, he was a generous lover, and ignored his own enjoyment in favor of completely wrecking Maui.

He changed angle and rhythm as he felt Maui tense, but it did little to abate the approaching climax. Deciding to roll with it, he flicked his lonesome antenna back over to Maui’s dripping, erect length, and slowly dragged the tip down along that sensitive vein.

That extra touch was all it took. Maui bellowed as orgasm crashed over him, and Tamatoa watched with smug pride and satisfaction curling through his mind as the demigod pumped himself down onto the antenna still inside. Maui’s cum splattered across his own abdomen, and his chest heaved as his body demanded more air.

Slowly, slowly, he came back down from sensation, and Tamatoa continued to watch as recognition returned to the demigod’s dazed face. Only then did he gently remove his antenna from deep within Maui’s body, and the slippery friction caused the demigod to tense and whine.

“Tama… toa…” he managed to gasp between breaths.

Tamatoa smirked. “Good for you too, babe?” he asked, one eye quirking inquisitively.

“Uh huh.” That was, apparently, the only reply Maui could muster.

“Excellent!” His smirk grew a little evil. “Now, break’s over. Get back to work.”

“Wh-what?!” Maui stared up at him in naked astonishment.

“You heard me,” Tamatoa answered, shoving the scattered pile of forgotten trinkets back towards Maui with his claw. “That silver isn’t going to polish itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also yeah I'm pretty much completely disregarding how much antennae can actually bend, so, sorry. 
> 
> :P


End file.
